What Boredom Does To Teenagers
by Calamol
Summary: The titans were bored. Really bored, bored until they did the most craziest things that they could ever imagine. From future reading board games, to spin the bottle, to dancing, and to other things that will create mayhem.
1. The Biggining

The week was slow for the titans. Robin broke ten punching bags in an hour. Raven drank 10 cups of tea while watching Robin take the life out of the innocent punching bags in that very same hour. Cyborg and Beastboy played 50 rounds of games in that hour. Starfire was reciting the poem of nothingness during that hour.

"Thy has not anything to do  
But to watch the ceiling as it grew  
further from the eyes of me  
the walls expanding and the worlds coliding  
as the sand clock keeps on running.  
Wasting time which ticks away  
growing wearier as I say  
thou has nothingto shall do..." Starfire hummed as she corrected the words of her earthly poem. "Raven? Why do I use thy instead of the word I. Is not I so much more easier to speak of?"

"Its how the old people speak to make the english roll of the tongue."Raven explained as she poured another batch of tea into her cup as she meditated for the past few days. She probably meditated enough for the whole week but she had nothing better to do, no stories to read no fights to pick with beastboy or the fearless leader.

"Thirty nine! Ugh!" Punch. Rattle rattle. "Forty!" Wham. The punching back flew to Raven and shecaught it with her powers. "Nice one boy wonder, thats your elenth punching bag." She stated as she stopped hovering in the air and fell to the ground landing on her two feet gracefully.

"Please hang the other one Raven."Robin asked as he stood there not panting the slightest bit. He was so bored not even fighting with Slade gave him the adraneline rush he needed.

"Hiah ha HAAH!" He yelled as the punching bag flew off the stand and crashed into the far walls and tore apart. "Sir we have ran out of punching bags."Raven said playing along. "Thats okay, I think I'm done for the day."

Cyborg twirled his finger around excitedly not even making the effort to get up and punch his fist into the air and do his victory dance. "Yay..."

Beastboy yawned and wrote down. "150 for Cyborg and 149 for me."  
"Rematch?"He asked.  
"Got anything better to do?"  
"Except stare at the ceiling?"  
"Got nothing."  
"Your on..."

* * *

Raven fell asleep on the couch while she was sitting up next to Robin. So did he. Starfire went to make more bordem pudding. Raven suddenly jerked up. "How long has it been?"  
"5 minuted, save your breathe Raven..."Robin said rolling to his side still sitting up while sleeping. 

Raven shrugged and planted her head on Robin's lap and used it as a cushion. None of the titans mentioned anything about it, Raven and Robin had been becoming alot closer since there were no interuptions or things to do for the past few weeks.

After ten minutes Robin shot up. "How long has it been?" He asked noticing Raven had used him as a pillow. "10 minutes Robin, go back to sleep." Robin stroked Raven's hair gently as he stared off absent mindly.

* * *

Out of boredom Cyborg went to work on his car and while the birds were still asleep beastboy dragged Starfire to Raven's room. "Lets sneak in."He motioned as he opened her unlocked door. "I do not think we should be doing this, it does not feel right, it is not right." 

"You wanna go make more pudding of boredness?"  
Starfire sighed."Lets go."

The wondered around aimlessly and Beastboy found a board game,"Hey I didn't know Raven played board games, c'mon lets go get everyone to play." Starfire squealed. "How right you are, it would be joyous if we'd play this bored games that humans play when they are bored.

* * *

"Guys, lets play a bored game." Beastboy announced. "Cool."Cyborg said as Robin and Raven woke up. "Sure, why not?" Robin remarked as everyone turned to look at Raven asking for her approval. "Wanna play Raven? What do you say, it could be fun."Robin said persuading her. 

"I'ld like to play as long as I can use this rotting brain of mine."Raven said getting of the couch as they circled around the floor. Raven gasped once she laid eyes on the bored game. "We must not play that."

"Why not friend Raven?"Starfire asked clearly puzzled.  
"Beastboy you got that from my room. You mustn't play it."  
"Why?"  
"Because this game of life you are playing is not the same as the family friendly version we play."  
"You mean there are R rated pictures inside?"Beastboy said turning into a dog panting.

"You wish!"Cyborg said whacking the back of beastboy's head.

"Nobody wants to see nudepeople other than you, besides its disrespectful."Robin said crossing his arms.

"Dude, get a life, its not nude ones! Its R rated..."

"This game doesn't contain pictures that aren't to be seen."Raven said getting the other titans attentions.

"This game of life can change, it predicts things that will happen in the future, the person that plays it will know who they're getting married to, if they do or dont, how many children their getting, what they'll get for their chemistry test!"Raven boomed.

"Dude, we dont go to school." Raven glared menancingly at beastboy as he shrugged.

"But whats the harm of playing it?"Cyborg asked.

"I do not understand, this game predicts the future? I do wish to play this game, I would want to know what the future is going to be like for me."Starfire said.

Robin shook his head, he did not want to know what was happening overtime but this had gotten him curious.

"There is nothing wrong with playing this game, this is how I found out that I was going to be the portal this is how I found out about the prophecy this is how I learned that this whole world was going to die before my young birthday that it was suppose to be revealed, I dont think you want to find out what is going to happen when your older, fate can change, but, its best not to take any chances..."

"But we can still play it right?"Beastboy asked stupidly that remark recieved a slap on his head given ever so kindly from Robin.

"You can play it, but it depends whether you want to or not."Cyborg siad wisely.

"I do wish to see what the future is going to be like for me."Starfire said.

"And we can change fate right? As long as we have hope."Beastboy said

"It would be cool to see what new invetion I'm gonna build next."Cyborg stated.

Raven looked at Robin and sawhis blank andbothered expression.She smiled reasuringly.

"I guess we can play it..."Raven said.

"I dont want to play it."Robin stated quietly. Everyone turned around to look at him with utter shock. "But friend Robin, do you not wish to learn your destiny?" "Nobody deserves to learn their destiny." He repelled in denial. "C'mon man, dont be such a partay pooper."

"Robin, this game isn't accurate, it may change every second but they said I was to destroy the world, my friends my family innocent people and the ones I love but that never happened, this game is living proof that you can change your destiny, besides."Raven said out of character, "I'm so bored."She droned the last sentence out of her mouth.

Robin looked at Raven's eyes and saw nothing near anxious and sighed.

"Alright alright you got me. Lets play."Robin said as the other cheered

* * *

**I was playing the game of life with a good friend when this idea dawned upon me, we were so bored than we played game of life then we did a few other things that is going to be mentioned here. Haha, I will not mention any spoilers.**

**So read and enjoy.**


	2. Game Of Life

"You will get married when you are 39."Beastboy read the card he took out loud. He had spun first and gotten married. So he picked up a life card which he wasn't suppose to see till the end of the game to read. But he didn't care. Infact none of them did.

"Aren't we suppose to get money or something?"Beastboy complained. Raven rose her chin up daring him to say more. "This is more realistic."She pointed out. "Loose...five thou-THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Beastboy bellowed.

He reached for his money pile as he was about to place the money in the bank. "Oh yes, and you will in real life, lose five thousand dollars."Raven slurred lazily.

All the titans broke into a laugh except Beastboy and Raven. Raven only pulled an evil lazy grin.

Beastboy whacked his head. "And why 39? You mean chicks will only start liking me when I'm close to bald?" He wailed recalling the time Starfire told the team about their future.  
"Bald, Beastboy, bald."Robin pointed out the error of dates.

Raven shrugged and Starfire spun the wheel. "Look! They are dancing!"She claimed as she squeezed her eyes shut in joy to make space for a wide grin. "OOh...5."She read the number.

Her 'pawn' automatically moved forward without her moving it. As if there was a magnet drawing it to the box.

"It says, flat tire."She read out loud. "What does that mean? Do I repair my car?" She asked. Robin shook his head and chuckled. "No Star, it means you miss the turn because you had gotten a flat tire."He explained patiently.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes on the square. "And it means you'll get a flat tire in the future and will miss an event your going to. Right Raven?"

Raven nodded. And pulled a lazy smile."I didn't know Starfire could drive..."She said.  
Starfire danced around the room. "Beautiful, it means I will learn how to drive a normal car!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You can drive the T ship Star, I'm sure you can drive a car." He said smilling just a little bit.

Cyborg spun and got to the get married sign. He picked up a life card for their honey moon.  
He glanced and shivered with excitement. "Whats it say dude?"Beastboy asked curiously poking his metal.

"You will go to...the bahamas for your honeymoon...Win 500 dollars."Cyborg exclaimed. And the usual. "Boo yah!" behind it. "Why, what is this ba ha ma you speak of. I wish to understand." The followed a pregnant awkward pause. Like Starfire was thinking of something.

"Ba-ha-mazzzz...Is ba ha ma a funny word?"Starfire asked with great enthusiasm and curosity. "Oh yeah, bahamas is hilarious."Raven commented. Beasboy snickered and urged Raven to spin the wheel. "Get married...Yay."Raven said.

"Hey that means, Raven you'll finally be able to express-"Robin was cut off by Raven's face. It was literally telling him to stop. She nodded like sheknewwhat he meant to say and picked up a life card.

Raven's eyes widened and she quickly place the card back down. "Do share yourjoyful marriage news."Starfire beemedas she bobbed up and down happily. "Yeah Raven tell us what the card says."Beastboy provoked.

Cyborg saw the look on her face and didn't say a word though it seemed like he was ready to burst outlike he had something important to say. "It says nothing."Raven lied as she shut her eyes haughtily. "Yeah, right."Beastboy snorted. He morphed into a monkey and jumped for her card.

He snatched it out her reach easily and turned the card over. "Huh?" He asked as he saw nothing but the yellow background of the card.

Raven-

Was he blind? Probably. Maybe hes just acting stupid. It would be outrages if he told the other titans what the card said. Beastboy shoved his arm up and showed the other titan's what it 'said'.  
Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd. I finally peeped an eye open and saw that the card had nothing on it.

It was true! There was nothing stated there except the yellow background. That was weird. But I dont care who did it or what did it or why. All I should care about is whether they saw my card or not. If they saw the card they would never leave me alone. Never!

The other titans eyed the card strangely as Beastboy ran around showing it to everyone. "It says nothing"Beastboy yelped. "Joy."I remarked. "Go tell the mayor."I spat rudely. I didn't mean it so rudely but after all it was Beastboy, he could probably just shake off any sacarstic remark I dished out to him.

I snatched the card back dumping it aside and sighed. "Weird."Robin said. But he knew not to push anything. The game continued as they shrugged the blank card off. Robin convinced them it was probably bad factory error. But I know he knows. Damn it.

I eyed the evil magical card strangely. Should I look? I mean...I know what I saw when I first took the card. I wasn't delusional or anything, and I definetely wasn't on anything. I finally calmed myself down and summoned the strength that left my hands.

I pulled the card over. Good so I'm not delusionsal. Bad, why the hell did the words disapear just like that?

Third person Pov-

Soon after, it was Robin's turn. Of course he had gotten married too. What he saw, nearly made him peeless. His mouth gaped at the card and he turned a paint white color. He tried to make his arms move but he couldn't move a muscle. He finally cranked his arm down and watched the titan's weird expression eye him.

"What?"he managed.

Did the others get the same news? Probably not.

* * *

**Kinda short, I know but I need to space it out or else readers might get confuse.**

**Rachel**


	3. Intermission: Rock Paper Scisors, PUNCH!

**I know I know. You guys have been wanting an update since the weird chapter. I'll explain in the next, But first. Heres a hilarious intermission concerning Robin, Beastboy and rock paper scisors.**

**I got this funny thing from sock hunter who got it off some web site. So its not really mine. And teen titans is definetely not mine.**

-Robin

I march down to the living room. PleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleasePleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleasePleaseoh pleaseohpleaseohpleasePleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleasePleaseohpleaseoh pleaseohpleasePleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleasePleaseohpleaseohpleaseoh Please let there not be Starfire.

I only ate two spoons of her pudding of boredem and I had serious stomach aches. It was really bad. Raven had to use her healing powers to make the pain stop. I never knew she could do that but... I guess you really do learn something new everyday.

Few steps are needed as I saunter over to the room. I feel like turning back but I have nothing better to do right now. So I'll go. Em, play the game station with Cyborg or BeastBoy. Uh...converse with Raven. Starfire could be braiding her hair right?

Ten steps, eight, seven. I quicken my footsteps and break into a run. I fear if I keep going like that I might change my mind and go to the gym- again.

I dash in and recieve weird looks from Cyborg and Beastboy who were playing the game station. Raven is reading. No signs of Starfire...yet.

"Hello friend!" Starfire bubbled.

"H-hi Star." I managed.

"Would you be so kind to taste my new batch of pudding of boredom?" She asked.

I looked at her, I have to learn to put my foot down. I will not give in to that pout. That damned god forsaken miserable emerald eyes po- She pulls her face into that pout. No! Please... My mind, body senses and heart says no. But my mouth says: "ok star." Quietly. How dare you betray me! Oh sh!t. I'm talking to myself again.

Eek.

Stop that!

Oh no. I did it again.

No, it must be the days of low crime rate. Even Raven has been becoming chattier. Cyborg more Cyborgish. BeastBoy lazier. Starfire...has been making alot more pudding than she usually does...

"Glorius!" She says...Loudly. I learn to cover my ears when she speaks. I know in her planet it is normal to use this decimal of volume to speak but shes on earth now. Time she learnt how to keep people from going deaf.

I watch her stir that milky sea foam coloured pudding... I cant and I wont! I see Beastboy in the corner of my eye smirking away. Laughing at my inpending doom. Spiteful little green veggie...

I place a hand on her shoulder gently and flash one of those charming but really begging smiles. "You know what, Starfire? Give it to Beastboy. He needs it more than I do."

Starfire's cheery face dims for a moment but lights upagain in thenext second again. "You are most correct, friend Beastboy does look a little hungry." She flies happily over and shoves the bowl infront of his face and smiles. "Try some friend, I added Hapflar fungus to give it more taste." Her sugar coated honey voice floats into my ears.

Beastboy turned the same colour of the pudding, he recovers and glares at me. "Dudet, we should give it to Robin, he does look a little pale..."

This did not move Starfire at all. Instead she looks my direction and smiles even wider. I clench my fist and shake them, I know Starfire cant see beyond her closed eyes andhappy face.

I look at the green little fungus and we share proceed with a quick little game of rock, paper scisors.

One, two, three. I lay down Rock and he places Paper.

I scowl and he is now laughing at my unfortunate face. Now Cyborg laughs. Raven lets out a snicker. They keep laughing. Starfire still smiling. And me, steaming with childish anger.

Why why why? I always lose rock paper scisors because paper beats stone! How is that even possible? Obviously, logically, scientifically. Rock is more dense than paper. Paper is a week solid and rock is...rock. So shouldn'trock beat paper? What was so good about paper? Was it going to magically wrap itself the rock and make it disappear?

I've loss to this stupid game. Now I have to eat Starfire's pudding. Worst still, I loss and it wasn't even fair!

"WHAPCK!" I swing a fist at Beastboy's face.

He spits out a loose tooth that had dropped off because of my powderful fist. I mean, powerful.

I recieved shocked looks from the titans.

"Dude! You...you hit me! Even though you got the loose tooth out, you still punched me! Dude, it hurted!" Beastboy said examining his dropped tooth.

More shocked looks from Raven and Cyborg. Starfire is now nodding accepting my unspoken appolegy.

I remain in the calm composture I was in. Turning around to Starfire's pudding, I deep a spoon into it and bring it to my mouth and said coolly:"Sorry, I thought paper would protect you."


End file.
